Rescue You
by catherine.cat33
Summary: Ellie and Craig...I love them...read this if you do too! takes place two years after "Degrassi Goes Hollywood" Read and Review! Two-Shot
1. Chapter 1

**AN: A Crellie one-shot...enjoy my lovely readers**

**Disclamer: I dont own Degrassi or its characters...**

_Rescue You:_

As I cut myself I can't help but think back to two years ago. The moment I saw Craig again. And that song. The song he sang for me. I also can't help, but think about when my life went back down this black hole, spiraling down the drain. It was a year ago; my mom died in a drunk driving accident—she was the drunk driver. And for some reason I couldn't take it. I know I swore to myself I would never cut again, that no matter how bad things were I'd never have to do this to myself. But, then, two months after that my dad died. Now I'm alone. Really alone. Marco's a teacher at Degrassi. Paige is Manny's full time assistant. Jimmy lives in New York City. Ashley is still in Europe. And I'm here. In my apartment, breaking a promise I made myself. And for some reason I can't help but think about Craig. And that song. That song he sang in his apartment. And what he meant. And how badly I want to see him right now. How badly I want to kiss him. For him to hug me and tell me everything will be okay. But I don't know where he is. And, I know I could call him, but I've been trying to do that for nearly a whole year now. I decide that now's the time and I grab my phone. I dial his number…while trying to work up the courage to call him I've memorized it.

"This is Craig Manning…"

"Craig…it's me…" I start, but I'm cut off.

"I'm not here right now, but leave a message and I'll get back to you."

Beep.

"Craig. It's me…Ellie…do you remember that song you sang for me?" I pause and suck in a breath as I hold back tears, "Could you just call me please? Bye."

I slump down onto my couch and sit there. I open then closest bottle of wine and begin to drink. I drink for my mother who inadvertently killed herself. I drink for my dad who died. I drink for Craig who I don't know where he is. And, I drink for the sad copy of myself that I am now. When the bottle is halfway gone I burst into tears and cry myself to sleep.

Two days pass and I continue with the routine I have, minus calling Craig.

On the third day I'm awoken by a loud banging on my door. I go and open it.

"Ellie. Hi. Can I come in?"

"Craig. Sure."

He comes into the apartment and then turns to me, "What's this?" in his hands he holds the bottle I finished last night.

"No—nothing." I reply grabbing the bottle from his hands. He takes my arm and stares at it.

"El—are you cutting yourself again?"

I rip my arm from his grasp, "No."

"Was this what that phone call was about? El, what's going on with you?"

"Nothing! Nothing's going on!" I exclaim. He looks around the apartment, walking to my bookshelf and running his fingers along the bindings of the books I own. He comes across a picture I have of my dad, next to one I have of my mom.

"El, where are your parents?"

"Gone."

He turns to me, "Gone?"

I nod.

He hugs me, "How?"

"My mom drank herself to her death. Car crash. And my dad died in a surgery."

"El…why are you doing this to yourself?" he asks.

"Wh—what am I doing?"

"Cutting. Drinking. Sulking."

"Craig, I hate to say, but that isn't any of your business."

"Damn right it is."

"Why? How is it your business?"

"Because. Ellie, I care about you. And you're hurting yourself. You promised me…hell, you promised yourself that you wouldn't do this again."

"Why do you care about me. I'm just hopeless…"

He cuts me off, "No you aren't El. Shitty things happen all the time. To everyone. Just because you lost your parents doesn't mean you should do this to yourself."

"Craig…stop. You can't tell me how to live my life. That's why it's my life!"

"You called me El."

"So?"

"So? It means you want help! Ellie please. Please let me help you." he grabs my hands and holds my gaze.

My wall breaks, "I'm scared." I whisper. He touches his forehead to mine.

"I know." He kisses my temple.

**AN: I just looooove Crellie! Review with what you thought!**

**xoxoxo Cat**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here's the final chapter...its ONLY a two-shot...I might write more Crellie fanfics in the future though...maybe**

**Disclamer: I do not own Degrassi...just this story **

Eight Months Later:

"Ellie. Come on!" Craig calls to me from the middle of the living room. I stand in the bathroom looking at myself. I've stopped cutting. I haven't had a drink in nearly a whole year. I got Craig back in my life.

"Coming." I say. I look back to my reflection. I smile.

"Welcome back." I smile and walk out of the bathroom.

"What were you doing in there?" Craig asks as he pulls me into his arms for a hug.

"Welcoming back an old friend." I meet his gaze.

He kisses me, "It's good to have you back El. The real you. Not that you I met eight months ago."

"It was stupid. I'm, I'm sorry for calling you like that back then."

"To be honest, I was trying to work up the courage to call you too." he kisses my temple.

"I'm glad you came." I say into his shoulder.

"I'm glad you called." he whispers into my hair.

"When—when do you leave for LA?" I pull back.

"Tonight. I have a late flight."

I frown, "I don't want you to go."

He smiles, "Then come with me."

"What?" I ask.

"El, I've been in love with you since we were in group together. I've just always been to scared to tell you. I've lost nearly everything I cared about. I'm not losing you, El, I love you. Come with me to LA?"

"I…I don't know what to say…"

He cuts me off, "Yes. Say you'll come with me. Hell, say you'll marry me!"

"What? Craig are you crazy?"

"Only when I'm with you El. So, what do you say?"

"I say…help me pack?"

**AN: Cute? Did you like it? **

**xoxoxo Cat**


End file.
